1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a pixel structure and a display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a display panel having low feed through voltage effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels have advantages such as compact size, lightweight and energy-saving, and therefore have been widely used in many electronic products such as smart phones, notebook computers and tablet PCs. A pixel structure of a conventional liquid crystal display panel includes gate lines, data lines, common lines, active devices, pixel electrodes, common electrodes and other components. The gate electrode of the active device is connected to the gate line, the source electrode of the active device is connected to the data line, and the drain electrode of the active device is connected to the pixel electrode. When the liquid crystal display panel is displaying, the gate electrode of the active device is actuated by the signal provided by the gate line. At the same time, the signal provided by the data line is delivered to the pixel electrode through the source electrode and drain electrode in sequence to form the pixel voltage. As a result, the liquid crystal capacitance is formed in the liquid crystal layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. In addition, the storage capacitance is formed between the pixel electrode and the common line for maintaining the liquid crystal capacitance. What's more, other parasitic capacitances such as the gate to source capacitance (Cgs) exist in the pixel structure of the conventional liquid crystal display panel. The magnitude of the gate to source capacitance (Cgs) will affect the charging characteristic of the pixel structure, and further affect the displaying quality. For example, when the gate to source capacitance (Cgs) is too large, the pixel voltage of the pixel electrode will be lowered because of the feed through voltage effect, the grey level of the liquid crystal display panel will be further affected, and the flicker phenomenon will also appear.